Le petit traité tacite d'une amitié
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Il y avait des phénomènes un peu étranges, surprenants ou inattendus dans ce château perdu au fin fond de l'Ecosse. Et le lien qui s'était tissé entre Luna Lovegood et Severus Rogue en faisait sans nul doute parti...
1. 1 - Tacite

Certains enfants étaient solitaires, et ce, dès leur plus jeune âge. C'était comme ça, on ne l'expliquait pas. Une bulle d'isolement les entourait, de manière parfois si naturelle, qu'elle pouvait en devenir repoussante.

Severus avait très certainement fait partie de ces enfants.

D'autres en revanche, développaient une bienveillance constante envers leur entourage. Avenants, charmants, peut-être un peu trop… Une aura de bonté les entourait, de manière parfois si naturelle, qu'il était difficile de leur résister.

Luna avait très certainement fait partie de ces enfants.

Les probabilités pour que ces deux personnages puissent créer et entretenir une amitié étaient proches de zéro. C'était sans compter sur l'un des plus beaux attributs de l'amitié : le hasard. Eux-mêmes, si on leur avait demandé comment ils étaient devenus amis, auraient, fouillé le ciel des yeux pour l'une, et soupiré nonchalamment dans un coin pour l'autre. Moi, j'avais eu la chance d'assister à tout cela. Et, je ne réfrénerais pas cet élan poétique qui s'emparait de moi, en m'inspirant d'un auteur très célèbre, et en énonçant tout simplement, qu'ils étaient devenus amis parce que c'était lui et parce que c'était elle…


	2. Première année

Communication

Un regard, c'est parfois peu. C'est insignifiant d'ailleurs… Combien de personnes pouvez-vous regarder en une seule journée ? Cinq, dix, peut-être vingt. Moi, je ne les compte plus. Mais je m'égare, et là n'est pas la question…

Severus Rogue, professeur de potions à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, infligeait d'un seul et unique coup d'œil, une pétrification aussi efficace que le meilleur des Petrificus totalus, à l'ensemble de ses élèves. Une réputation bien solide l'entourait depuis maintenant des années. Il s'en fichait pas mal en fait. Parce qu'il y avait très peu de choses dont il se souciait, en fait. Particulièrement aujourd'hui, le directeur de la maison Serpentard, ne s'attendait à rien d'autres de la part des nouveaux élèves. Moues terrifiés, tressautements incontrôlés quand il claquerait la porte de la salle, visages pâles et baissés sur les parchemins, regards fuyants… Certains élèves le surprenaient parfois, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Ils soutenaient leur regard. Mais dans ces derniers, il ressentait toujours une certaine défiance, une peur à peine contrôlée, ou une insolence à peine feinte. Tous les ans, c'était à peu de choses près, la même rengaine. La nouvelle fournée des premières années ne différerait certainement pas de toutes les précédentes.

C'était sans compter sur cette petite Serdaigle aux cheveux d'argent. Ses deux yeux bleu pâle, presque translucides, fixaient ceux de l'adulte alors qu'il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Aucune défiance, pas la moindre once de peur, pas un seul soupçon d'insolence. Juste deux prunelles brillantes de curiosité. La fille de Pandora Lovegood, indéniablement.

Le professeur soutint le regard de son élève, qui ne s'en formalisa pas, l'écoutant attentivement. Ses camarades, eux, déjà armés de leurs plumes, écrivaient syllabes après syllabes chacun des mots franchissant ses lèvres.

-Miss Lovegood, vous ne prenez pas de notes ? fit-il remarquer d'un ton tranchant.

-Oh ! s'exclama cette dernière.

Severus haussa les sourcils, observant la petite Serdaigle une plume entre les doigts. Elle défroissa son parchemin et regarda de nouveau le maître des potions, attendant qu'il prenne de nouveaux la parole. Luna lui offrit alors un petit sourire, peut-être un peu timide, mais franc et sincère. Les iris noires de Severus s'adoucirent pendant l'espace d'une seule seconde. Cela faisait bien longtemps, qu'on ne lui avait souri de cette façon…

Et depuis, Luna lui offrait quotidiennement un sourire poli et doux. Quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Quand ils s'observaient de loin, lui à la table des professeurs, elle à la table des Serdaigles. Quand elle entrait et sortait de son cours. Les années passant, le sourire de Luna avait été une constante sur laquelle Severus avait fini par s'habitué.

Je vous avouerais que quand Luna avait souri à Severus pour la première fois ce jour-là, j'ignorais qu'un attachement puisse naître entre ses deux êtres. Alors, l'hypothèse d'une amitié… Et pourtant, devant moi, venait de se dérouler ce que je pense être maintenant avec le recul, les prémices d'une affection qui ne demandait que du temps, et un peu de patience.


	3. Deuxième année

Entraide

Luna était un peu étrange, délurée, étourdie… ça, elle le savait, elle avait conscience. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'étaient les moqueries à peine masquées de ses camarades sur ce qui la définissait en tant que personne, en tant qu'individu. Alors, Luna était souvent seule. Non pas que ça la dérange. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été une grande solitaire… Elle avait son père, quelques amis d'enfance à qui elle écrivait… Sauf que ce jour-là, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Surtout ce jour-là.

La blonde n'avait pas pour habitude de paraître triste. Ses yeux s'étaient un peu voilés de tristesse. Assise sur les marches de la tour d'astronomie, elle avait fui la tour des Serdaigles. Elle faisait souvent semblant de ne pas entendre les remarques désagréables de ses camarades de dortoir, mais aujourd'hui elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait ni la patience, ni le courage.

Une larme s'échappa, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Dévalant sur ses joues, creusant deux sillons sur ses pommettes, roulant jusqu'à son menton pour s'échouer sur le sol. Elle retient entre ses lèvres un petit gémissement.

-Miss Lovegood, que faites-vous à cette heure-ci hors de votre dortoir ? commença Severus avant de remarquer les prunelles humides et les joues rouges de Luna.

Le directeur de la maison Serpentard n'ajouta rien. Dans le silence de la nuit, ils ne pipèrent mot, chacun dans un coin, sentant la présence de l'autre malgré l'obscurité. Severus écouta Luna pleurer un petit moment, sans rien faire, sans bouger, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il attendait, tout simplement. Respectueusement, il avait décidé de laisser à la jeune adolescente, le temps de se calmer, le temps de pleurer, le temps de suffoquer calmement. Il aurait pu la prendre par le bras et l'entrainer vers la salle commune des Serdaigle… Ce qu'il aurait dû faire en réalité. Et pourtant… La fragilité de Luna l'avait heurté de plein fouet. Il attentait donc, tout simplement.

Luna pleura longtemps cette nuit-là. Peut-être parce que pour une fois, quelqu'un était à ses côtés. Son père, lui n'avait jamais été là dans ces moments-là… Alors elle confia ses larmes à la silhouette noire qui se découpait à peine des murs, et sans aucune pudeur, elle sanglota pendant plusieurs heures. Elle finit par se relever, sentant toujours la présence du professeur Rogue, et se dirigea silencieusement vers son dortoir. A la simple lumière se dégageant de la baguette de l'homme derrière elle, Luna se faufila à travers les couloirs. Un fois arrivée devant la statue de l'aigle, elle répondit à l'énigme d'une voix à peine audible pour son professeur. La porte s'ouvrit et, avant que Luna n'entre, Severus s'adressa à elle :

-Elle serait très fière de vous, Miss Lovegood.

Aucune chaleur dans la voix. Et presque aussitôt, le professeur Rogue avait tourné les talons, sans avoir remarqué le sourire de Luna, apaisée. Cela faisait trois ans que sa mère était morte, et les mots du maître des potions avaient dansé dans son cœur.

Je vous avouerais que c'est peut-être à ce moment que j'ai réalisé ce qui était possible entre ces deux personnes… Et pourtant, j'étais toujours loin de penser que le temps me donnerait encore plus raison que ce que j'espérais.


	4. Troisième année

Secret

Luna avait toujours été assez maladroite, un défaut assez gênant pour les sorciers, surtout lorsqu'ils préparaient une potion demandant précisions et rigueur De toute sa carrière d'enseignant, Severus Rogue n'avait jamais eu d'élève aussi catastrophiquement peu dégourdie que Luna Lovegood. Même Londubat faisait plus attention que la Serdaigle.

Luna avait beau essayé de se concentrer, faire des efforts et ordonner à ses deux mains de lui obéir, rien n'y faisait ! Le plus surprenant dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle parvenait malgré tout, à une potion plus ou moins bien réalisée… Du talent, de la chance ? Severus n'en savait rien, mais au fond de lui, même si son visage impassible n'en laissait rien paraître, son cœur battait à tout rompre, craignant que l'adolescente ne fasse un jour exploser toute l'Ecosse.

La vérité était que très souvent, Ginny Weasley inversait leur chaudron et tentait de réparer les étourderies de son amie. Dans la majorité des cas, cela fonctionnait plutôt assez bien. Il suffisait d'enlever un ingrédient, d'en rajouter un autre, de bidouiller tout ceci et de touiller un peu pour que la potion ait l'air à peu près correcte. Pourtant cette fois-ci, aucun miracle ne pouvait arranger la situation. Merlin lui-même, n'aurait pas pu sauver cette potion. Grisâtre, pâteuse et pleine de grumeaux, elle dégageait une odeur nauséabonde de fruits pourris et d'égout. Cette fois, il était impossible pour Severus de fermer les yeux et de laisser passer un tel affront à sa noble matière.

Il se dirigea vers les deux adolescentes dans le fin fond de la salle, la rousse tentant quelques formules magiques pour arranger la situation, jetant de rapides coups d'œil vers son professeur qui avançait vers elles. La blonde elle, regardait la potion curieusement, penchée au-dessus d'elle, comme si le contenu de son chaudron allait faire quelque chose de grandiose ou d'extraordinaire. Et c'est à peu de chose près ce qui se passa. La potion gonfla en une bulle gigantesque qui explosa dans toutes la salle de potions. D'un regard glacial, le professeur se planta devant les deux fautives et laissa exploser une partie de sa colère. Ginny Weasey la vue bloquée par les éclaboussures de potions qui lui couvrait le visage, ne disait rien attendant la sentence. Luna Lovegood, avait les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Miss Lovegood, auriez-vous la politesse si ce n'est l'obligeance, de m'écouter ?

-Monsieur, chuchota cette dernière, avant de vous retourner je voulais vous dire que vous avez pleins de liquide visqueux sur vos cheveux et votre visage. Je ne veux pas que les autres élèves se moquent de vous à cause de moi, expliqua la blonde innocemment…

Rogue se figea et lança un recurvite sur toute la salle et les élèves, ainsi que lui-même. Il retira des points à la maison Serdaigle et à la maison Gryffondor. Peut-être un peu moins qu'il n'avait eu l'intention de le faire… Juste par simple gratitude envers cette empotée de blonde qui l'avait prévenu à temps qu'il risquait de se rendre ridicule… Seule Luna, l'avait vu couvert de potion.

Je vous avouerais que j'avais bien cru que rien ne serait possible après ça, j'ignorais qu'un attachement déjà était né entre ses deux êtres. Severus, certes très en colère, avait pris note de la gentillesse de la jeune fille et de son air désolé. Elle aurait pu rire, se moquer de lui… Ne rien dire et donner ainsi aux troisième année le droit de rire de lui jusqu'à l'obtention de leur ASPICS… C'est peut-être une maigre forme de pardon… Le temps commençait à me dire que je ne m'étais pas trompé et que Luna Lovegood et Severus Rogue étaient en train de tisser des liens qu'eux-mêmes ne parvenaient pas à définir.


	5. Quatrième année

Fidélité

Luna cherchait désespérément ses affaires, certainement cachées dans tous les recoins du château. Ainsi, elle déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, totalement pieds nus, sans se soucier des élèves qui se moquaient d'elle sur son passage. Elle croisa le professeur Rogue sur son chemin, qui ne se formalisa même pas de la voir errer ainsi sans chaussures à ses pieds. Comme d'habitude, Luna lui offrit un sourire et de son pas chaloupé, elle sauta sur elle-même pour atteindre ce que Severus devina être son écharpe, suspendu entre deux tableaux. Il jeta discrètement un sort pour la faire descendre et observa l'adolescente se réjouir d'avoir retrouvé son bien. Il émit un petit rictus et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

-Tu crois qu'elle va tout retrouver ? demanda une petite voix devant lui.

-Non, ça m'étonnerait !

-C'est vrai qu'on a bien tout caché cette fois-ci ! se félicita presque Louise Gallengher.

Les jeunes filles ricanèrent ramenant Severus à sa propre adolescence. Si Potter et compagnie lui avait mené la vie dure, ses anciens camarades de Serpentard n'avaient pas été sans reste non plus. Il avait lui aussi subi ce genre de petites blagues, qui lui avaient fait perdre un temps pas possible ou il avait dû partir en quête de ses vêtements, de ses livres ou même de sa malle. Ils détestaient ces trois pestes qui ne rataient jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer ou de faire des coups bas à Luna. Il l'avait bien remarqué en cours, et s'était un peu réjoui de savoir que Ginny Weasley armée de tout le panache dont elle avait hérité de sa mère, était à ses côtés pour la défendre. Ce n'était malheureusement pas assez pour ces trois bécasses.

-Miss Gallengher, apostropha-t-il la jeune adolescente qui s'arrêta net de marcher.

La petite brune se tourna pour faire face au maitre des potions, le teint pâle les yeux fuyants. Ses deux amies tentèrent de fuir, pressant le pas vers la grande salle, abandonnant lâchement leur amie à son sort.

-Pas si vite, Miss Frey, Miss Lodge !

Les deux amies firent marche arrière, comme deux condamnées aux galères pour le restant de leurs jours. Elles se plantèrent toutes trois devant le directeur de la maison Serpentard et attendirent.

-Oui professeur ? demanda innocemment Louise d'une petite voix.

-Il me semble que vos derniers devoirs ne m'ont pas été rendu.

-Non pas du tout, tenta l'adolescente. Je vous l'ai rendu en même temps que tout le monde !

-Je parle du devoir sur les différents effets de la belladone, Miss Gallengher.

-Mais vous n'avez jamais donné ce devoir à faire professeur…, bredouilla l'une d'entre elle.

-Peut-être que vous étiez, comme à vos pitoyables petites habitudes, en train de jacasser bêtement pendant que je donnais la consigne ?

Les jeunes filles se turent, baissant la tête.

-J'aurai donc l'occasion de vous voir tous les Samedi de ces deux prochains mois, dans mon bureau pour récurer les chaudron sales ?

Je vous avouerais que quand j'ai remarqué le sourire narquois de Rogue, je n'ai même pas pensé à m'indigner du fait qu'il outrepassait clairement ses privilèges de professeur. Il venait de protéger la petite Luna, de la venger et de lui montrer une sorte de fidélité et de compassion dont je le savais capable.


	6. Cinquième année

Confiance

Severus sens que cette année ne sera pas comme les autres. Les choses changent autour de lui, en mal. C'est presque imperceptible, mais lui, il les sens, ces tensions, le mal qui s'étend même jusque dans les pierres dures et froides du château. Cet endroit, risque de plus jamais être le même après cette année. Cet endroit, gardien de ses souvenirs qu'il a avec Lily…

-Professeur ?

Luna Lovegood observait depuis plusieurs minutes le maître des potions, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle était la dernière de la classe à lui rendre son devoir. Les autres élèves étaient tous partis depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il s'empara du parchemin qu'elle lui tendait, toujours avec son petit sourire sincère et ses yeux translucides amicaux. Quand Dumbledore ne sera plus, qui se souviendra de son histoire avec Lily ? Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, que le seigneur des ténèbres venait à découvrir la vérité sur son compte… Qui se souviendrait de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Lily Evans ?

-Est-ce que tout va bien, professeur Rogue ? demanda Luna, soucieuse.

-Je me rappelais juste…

Il songe instant à raconter à son élève l'histoire de ce petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, amoureux d'une petite fille aux cheveux roux. Celle de deux amis qui ont fait des choix opposés, que la vie a radicalement séparé. Celle d'un amour, jamais avoué, toujours caché, celle d'un sentiment qui serre le cœur, broie les tripes, déshydrate le cerveau et creuse la gorge. Celle qui coupe un homme de son souffle, l'empêchant de respirer pour toujours.

Il y avait chez Luna Lovegood, cette bienveillance qui lui faisait maintenant penser à Lily. Elles avaient le même sourire toutes les deux… C'était peut-être ce qui était à l'origine de l'attachement de Severus pour Luna. Qui sait ? Certainement pas lui…

-Vous me faîtes penser à une amie, que j'ai connu autrefois, finit-il par lâcher après un long silence.

Luna hocha la tête et pinça ses lèvres. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle confidence. Pourtant, elle l'accueillie poliment, sans rien dire.

-Elle était intelligente, belle, loyale et gentille, continua Severus sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il était réellement en train de dire.

-Vous l'aimez beaucoup, remarqua Luna qui se balançait sur ses pieds.

« Vous l'aimez »… Du présent quand il aurait dû s'agir du passé.

-Oui…

Luna sentit beaucoup de choses dans son simple « oui ». Une multitude de sentiments, d'émotions. Des chagrins, des joies, le tout mélangés. Elle resta silencieuse. Il y avait ce quelque chose d'innocent et de sincère en Luna qui donnait à Severus le courage d'affronter son regard après ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

-Elle a de la chance d'être tenue en si haute estime de vous !

Ce qui se voulait comme un compliment, déchira le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Non, Lily Evans avait manqué de chance en devenant son amie… Sentant l'adulte en face d'elle se renfermer, Luna s'en alla en sautillant, non sans lui avoir souris avant de partir.

Je vous avouerais que quand j'ai entendu Severus se confier à Luna, j'ignorais qu'il restait encore quelques vapeurs du veritaserum préparé par les septième année présents dans la salle de cours juste à côté de la sienne. Et je me suis alors demandé, si Severus se serait confié à Luna de lui-même. Probablement pas. Mais le fait était, qu'avec de simples particules de potion de vérité dans l'air, il s'était confié à la blonde sans même qu'elle ne lui pose la moindre question.


	7. Sixième année

Le manque

La terreur était partout. Derrière elle, devant lui, à côté de nous, présente partout. Elle s'infiltrait par tous les pores, transpirante, poisseuse, suintante et dégoulinante sur toutes les tempes. Severus Rogue était le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, et pourtant il manquait cruellement de pouvoirs… Ils auraient voulu protéger la majorité des élèves mais il ne devait que se contenter de savoir fermer les yeux, et boucher ses oreilles. Pourtant, des murmures s'étaient fait entendre… De faibles ragots, puis de lourds racontars. Severus avait essayé d'avertir Monsieur Lovegood, il avait tenté d'ouvrir les yeux de ce dernier et de lui faire comprendre que ses actes, ses articles dans le Chicaneur, mettaient en danger Luna.

Il la guettait, attendait sa venue. Il fouillait les couloirs du château depuis plus de deux heures pour prévenir l'adolescente, l'aider à s'enfuir, tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Une tâche argentée apparue. Il se faufila derrière elle, et posa sa grande main sur l'épaule de la Serdaigle qui ne sursauta même pas, et qui pourtant lui déclara tout doucement d'une voix chantante :

-Vous m'avez fait peur !

-Partez, lui répondit-il sur un ton un peu alarmant. Les Carrow ne devraient pas tarder à vous trouver. Une fois cela fait, ils vous emmèneront loin d'ici dans le but de faire plier votre père et sa rébellion ridicule et futile.

L'ancien professeur lu pendant un instant dans les yeux de la jeune femme, un éclair de peur, qui disparut presque aussitôt qu'il était apparu :

-Il n'y a rien de ridicule ni de futile dans le fait d'exprimer ses opinions.

Severus lâcha un rictus, un mauvais sourire, un ricanement ironique. Quelle perte de temps, d'exprimer une opinion que personne n'osera lire, quand bien même elle serait justifiée ou vraie.

-Vous ne réalisez pas, Luna, ce qui est en train de se passer. Votre vie, Miss Lovegood, voit son quantum baisser de secondes en secondes au moment où je vous parle !

Il l'attrapa par le bras, un peu violemment peut-être, l'entraînant à sa suite pour l'amener près des cuisines de Poudlard ou les elfes de maison seraient capables de l'emmener loin, très loin du danger.

-Professeur Rogue !

L'homme se pétrifia. Luna l'imita. Elle avait suivi ce dernier, dans la hâte en une course effrénée à travers tout le château et elle était à bout de souffle. La voix d'un des deux Carrow lui avait enlevé toute envie de respirer.

Severus se retourna, avec lenteur, mesurant chacun de ses gestes. Il venait d'échouer et pourtant, il s'accrochait encore au bras de Luna, sans vouloir la faire partir. A moins que cela ne soit elle, qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Peut-être qu'elle venait de comprendre.

-Merci de l'avoir trouvé pour nous Severus.

Ils s'approchèrent, tels des serpents, les yeux luisants, un sourire malveillant sur le bout des lèvres. Severus ferma les yeux et Luna essaya de respirer. Impuissant, il la regarda se débattre un moment, lancer ses faibles bras dans le vide, ses maigres jambes dans tous les côtés. Et Rogue ne pût s'empêcher d'entendre ou de voir, malgré ses yeux fermés et ses prières muettes.

Luna, elle, ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle lui adressa alors à travers un voile de larmes un dernier sourire, que Severus n'eut pas la chance de voir. En revanche, quand il rouvrit ses paupières closes, l'une des boucles d'oreilles de Luna brillait sur le sol, certainement arrachée après la débâcle… Il la ramassa, et la serra dans son poing fermé. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Luna à son sort. Un gouffre se creusa au fond de lui. Il venait de perdre la dernière petite lueur de soleil à l'instant même où Luna était partie avec les Carrow.


	8. 2 - Sans témoin

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Luna Lovegood n'était pas venue à Poudlard. La dernière fois, c'était lors de la remise des diplômes des ASPICS. Aujourd'hui elle était une femme, plus exactement une mère, attendant la directrice Mcgonagall et ses deux enfants qui avaient encore fait des frasques. Elle fît le tour du bureau, patientant puis tomba sur un tableau.

-Miss Lovegood…, salua poliment Rogue à travers la toile.

-Professeur Rogue…

Luna était émue. Elle n'avait jamais revu Rogue depuis son enlèvement. Elle n'avait jamais pu le remercier, lui dire à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir aidé. Ou tout du moins, d'avoir essayé. Cet homme, dans l'ombre, l'avait toujours épaulé au fil des ans. Même si elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Peut-être que lui-même, ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Enfin, elle avait quand même eu quelques soupçons en quatrième année, quand la majorité de ses camarades de dortoirs avaient toutes étaient collées pour des devoirs non rendus, qui n'avaient jamais existé en réalité ! Et aujourd'hui, Luna avait cette sensation de retrouver un vieil ami, une présence rassurante. Elle se planta devant la toile, souriante.

Elle se demanda ce qu'était l'amitié. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un mot stupide apposé sur le sentiment que l'on avait lorsque l'on était avec quelqu'un avec qui on se sentait bien. Luna n'en savait trop rien. Alors elle se mît à parler à la peinture. Et Rogue l'écouta, non sans émettre quelques grognements à quelques moments.

Je laisse leur conversation à eux seuls. Elle leur appartient et je n'aurai pas l'indélicatesse de vous la retransmettre. J'en avais vu défiler des amitiés, certaines fortes, indestructibles, d'autres superficielles, malsaines, d'autres qui se transformaient en haine, en amour, en fraternité… Mais celle-ci, c'était certainement la plus belle de toutes. J'avais gardé de nombreux secret depuis ma naissance. La chambre de Salazar Serpentard, l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, la salle sur demande… Mais celui de l'amitié de Luna Lovegood et Severus Rogue, était sans nul doute, l'un des plus précieux. Je savais bien des choses, et pourtant à l'instar de ces deux personnes j'étais incapable de savoir exactement ce qui les avait réellement rapproché.

Et, je ne réfrénerais pas cet élan poétique qui s'empare de moi, en m'inspirant d'un auteur très célèbre, en énonçant tout simplement, qu'ils étaient devenu amis, parce que c'était lui et parce que c'était elle… J'étais l'unique témoin, de ce petit traité tacite d'une amitié

* * *

Hello ! Je ne suis pas spécialement fière de ce petit écrit... Sans ce défi, je n'aurai probablement jamais eu l'idée d'associer ces deux personnages ! Je me suis pas mal creusée la tête, et j'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop mal ! A plus, pour de nouvelles aventures :)

CacheCoeur :)


End file.
